Sentimientos revelados
by MariLovesTrunks
Summary: Estaban solos. O casi. El amor es inevitable, y más cuando la persona que quieres está siempre a tu lado. Trunks y Pan.


Trunks, Pan y Goku llevaban 11 meses viajando por el espacio buscando las esferas del dragón, ya casi llegaban al fin de su viaje  
>Poco a poco, durante esos meses, cada uno de ellos fue madurando debido a todas las situaciones que debieron vivir, pero sobre todo, se fueron encariñando el uno con el otro. Pan aprendió a perdonar a su abuelo por haberla dejado durante diez años, y también aprendió a quererlo mucho.<br>Por otra parte, la relación de Trunks y Pan se afianzo, ya que se habían distanciado un poco con el pasar de los anos. Pero ese cariño no se detenía en la amistad.  
>En estos últimos meses Pan se fue dando cuenta que ya no miraba a Trunks de la misma manera. Ahora se fijaba mas en el, admiraba esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre la miraban con dulzura y calidez. Siempre que Trunks la sorprendía mirándolo, ella apartaba la mirada rápidamente con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.<br>Ella nunca se había sentido así por ningún chico, ya que le importaba mas pelear, pero con Trunks era diferente. a ella siempre le cayó bien Trunks, pero nunca de manera romántica. No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que le gustaba Trunks. No importaba que ella tuviera 15 y el 21, de todas maneras le gustaba. El problema era que no sabía si Trunks sentía lo mismo.

Trunks no veía la hora de llegar a casa. Extrañaba a su familia, su cuarto, su cama. Pero no extrañaba para nada su trabajo. Pero tampoco quería que ese viaje terminara, todo por causa que se había encariñado mucho con Pan, con Goku también, pero con ella era distinto. Le encantaba que le hiciera compañía y contara cosas sobre su vida, su colegio. Esos cuentos siempre lo hacían reír. Pero también le encantaba cuando lo regañaba o peleaba con él, en realidad le gustaba cualquier tipo de conversación con Pan.  
>Un día, se dio cuenta lo que en realidad sentía. le gustaba Pan.<br>Pero eso era algo que no podía permitir por 4 razones.  
>1) el tenía 21 y ella 15<br>2) Gohan lo mataría por intentar algo con su hija  
>3) Probablemente nadie de su familia lo aprobaría, y menos su padre, Vegeta, que odiaba a Goku, y por consiguiente a cualquier miembro de su familia.<br>4) No sabía si Pan sentía lo mismo

En resumen, no era posible estar con Pan.  
>Pan pensaba exactamente lo mismo con Trunks.<p>

Pero no lo que no sabían ellos era que no siempre lo que se piensa es la realidad.

Y eso lo averiguaron cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la Tierra...

El mes que les quedaba había pasado rápidamente. Habían recolectado todas las esferas del dragón y estaban listos para regresar a la tierra.

Faltaban pocas horas para llegar y todos estaban entusiasmados.

-ahh, no veo la hora de llegar y comer la deliciosa comida de Milk- dijo Goku con su típica pose de la mano por detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa.  
>- ay abuelo no tienes remedio- exclamo Pan con un suspiro<br>- es cierto lo que dice Pan, usted solo piensa en comida señor Goku.  
>Todos rieron a carcajadas por un buen rato.<p>

Hasta ahora el vuelo había sido tranquilo, Goku estaba tomando una siesta mientras Pan estaba sentado junto a Trunks en los controles de mando.  
>Trunks tenía una mirada triste y distante.<br>-Que te pasa Trunks?- pregunto Pan preocupada por su actitud  
>Trunks salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Pan. No se acordaba que estaba al lado suyo.<br>-Ehh nada Pan, solo estoy un poco cansado- mintió Trunks  
>Pan lo miro con una ceja levantada. No se creía nada de lo que le decía<br>-por favor Trunks, inventa una excusa mejor- dijo Pan mientras se paraba en frente de Trunks.

Trunks suspiro resignado, se paró de su asiento y presiono el botón de Piloto Automático, sabiendo que Pan no dejaría el tema hasta que le dijera la verdad o una mentira más convincente. Pan era muy testaruda y persistente cuando se lo propone, pero eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Trunks.  
>- En serio Pan, no me pasa nada- dijo Trunks mientras se paraba delante de ella. El era un poco más alto que Pan.<br>Su compañera suspiro de nuevo  
>- Vamos Trunks te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué te pasa algo más que estar solo cansado<br>Era verdad. No había nadie que conociera mejor a Trunks que Pan. Llegaron a conocerse perfectamente el uno al otro en todo el año que estuvieron viajando.  
>-que persistente eres Pan!-dijo Trunks alzando la voz<br>Pan se fue molestando  
>- Soy persistente porque me preocupo por ti!- dijo gritando exasperada<br>Pan se quedo inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Nunca debió decir eso, ahora Trunks se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos  
>Trunks quedo sorprendido también pero luego se le escapo una sonrisa. No podía creer que Pan de verdad hubiese dicho que se preocupaba por el, quizás había algo de esperanza<br>-Por que sonríes tonto?- pregunto un tanto malhumorada tratando de disimular lo avergonzada que estaba  
>-Pan...- pero Trunks no pudo terminar la frase porque empezo a sonar una alarma en la nave. Fue rápidamente al monitor a ver de que se trataba. Era dos de los motores de la nave que estaban presentando fallas<br>-que pasa Trunks?-pregunto Pan alarmada acercándose al sitio donde se encontraba el  
>- los motores están presentando fallas, puede que lleguen a explotar-<br>-Explotarr?- Pan estaba gritando tanto que despertó a Goku  
>- que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-dijo Goku aun medio dormido<br>-señor Goku la nave está a Punto de explotar.


End file.
